A Cousin's Intervention
by Justicerocks
Summary: After seeing their exchange in the restaurant Nadia interrogates her cousin on Emily Rhodes.


**A\N:** So this one-shot takes place after the Emron scene in 1.20 "Bombshell" A huge thank you to my two new friends on Twitter who gave me ideas for this one-shot and encouraged me to write it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** 1.20 "Bombshell"

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **A Cousin's Intervention**

"So…" Nadia walked back over to the table and sat down. "That's Emily Rhodes? The woman you told me about."

"I told you about her?" Aaron asked sheepishly, "I don't remember that," He eyed Nadia trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or if her time in D.C. had made her better at lying.

"Yeah. You talk about her a lot. So what's the story? Now that I've met her I can see there's no way she doesn't feel the same way about you. So did you two decide dating would be to complicated?"

Aaron stared at her but wasn't at all surprised. Nadia had always been very up front and honest, even when they were children, "We had something…I think. But it kind of… well it didn't work out. She made it perfectly clear she just wants to be friends."

"Aaron," Nadia chuckled, "She gave me a death glare when she spotted us. She came over her because she assumed I was your girlfriend. That's why she started flirting with you right away. When you told her who I was she was relieved. And if she didn't want to impress you she wouldn't have asked me about my job, or ever remember who I work for; does she know who everyone in this town works for?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if she did. But she was not flirting with me. When you left she asked what I was planning on work wise and then went back to the table with her colleagues."

"Aaron…" Nadia shook her head, "You may be one of the smartest men I know but you're clueless when it comes to woman. She obviously likes you, she kept staring at you; if she tells you it's to late or she's not interests just try to remind her of what happened when you two almost got together. What happened by the way?" She wondered.

"We kissed, once, we were both a little drunk. The next day… things got a little complicated. The rest I can't tell you."

"Well then I know it was probably right before you resigned. I think both of you just need to talk things out. Like I said before you deserve to be happy Aaron, and I can tell she makes you happy."

"She does, she really does."

"Well then you should ask her out."

"Alright, maybe I will. Lets change the subject now."

* * *

Aaron rolled over once again as he tried to get to sleep, his cousin's conversation from a few hours ago kept ringing in his ears. He did like Emily, a lot and there was nothing he wanted more then to kiss her again. He loved the way her lips felt on his and if he was being honest with himself he wanted more then just a kiss as well. He often fantasied about what she looked like undressed.

Them dating though, it would be a big mess both politically and personally. Politico and the rest of the media would have a frenzy when they found out, leaving Seth with a lot of questions about what happened in the West Wing. Personally, they were complete opposites. Despite having some of the same beliefs and political leanings Emily was more of a dreamer and Aaron saw things for what they were, a means to justify an ultimate end. Although he had learned a lot when he was working for Congresswoman Hookstraten he still wasn't as willing to tear down party lines as she was.

Yet as he lay staring up at his ceiling he decided to go and talk to her, if he didn't he wouldn't be able to get any sleep. Getting up and getting changed he wondered if he should leave his naturally curly hair alone. Emily had never seen his natural hair before and he found himself wondering if she like it, he wanted to impress her though and considering she'd most likely be at the White House he gelled his hair and put on a suit.

Twenty minutes later after driving to the White House and having minimal trouble getting through security Aaron arrived at her door.

"I heard you were wandering the building," She chuckled upon seeing him, "You come to make sure I don't arrange a takeover?" She laughed.

"I figured you wouldn't know how. Considering you're just a minor leaguer." He shot back, "I had plenty of times alone in the White House during Richmond's presidency."

"Minor Leaguer? I thought we'd gotten past that."

"Emily…" Aaron took a deep breath before realising he didn't know what to say. Instead he walked up to her a kissed her, she hesitated only briefly before kissing him in return. When the need of air forced them to break apart he said, "Go out with me?"

Emily's mind was racing, still trying to process everything that had happened. She'd wanted to kiss him again for awhile, but actually feeling his lips on hers again was more wonderful then she'd ever though possible, "Okay," She breathed out happily, "But lets go out tomorrow night. I'm not sure what's open at three o'clock in the morning."

"Alright," He kissed her again, "I'm glad you were here. I would have had a hard time figuring out where you live."

Emily's eyes sparkled with mischievous, "You want to find out?"

"Emily I wasn't-" He realized how his comment might have sounded.

"I'm the one inviting you Aaron," Emily reached up and kissed him on the lips, her sudden tug away leaving him needed more, "You want to come or not?"

As his body began to react to her all Aaron could do was nod his head.

"Good," Emily winked as she stuffed something's into her briefcase before shutting off the lights and locking her office door.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on it.


End file.
